Proposal Booth
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: It's Stevie and Zander's anniversary! They have some fun and at the end of the day, thethe lives change forever. This is dedicated to DreamStar77, everyone! One-shot


**Hey, people! Here is a one-shot for DreamStar77, just as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

**PS: This takes place the summer before their first year in college and after Graduation. Zevie got together the summer before Junior.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday at Zander and Stevie's house. Stevie Baskara, a 18 year-old women, woke up at 6AM with a cheerful attitude. She had the dream where her boyfriend for almost 2 years finally proposed at midnight on their anniversary in Paris. She knew that it would never, so she focused her energy on making breakfast for their 2 year anniversary. She started the pancakes and bacon when her boyfriend, 18 year-old Zander Robbins woke up down the hall. He came stumbling into the kitchen where his girlfriend was making him breakfast. He stole a piece of bacon and moved to the bathroom. They did their morning routine and walked out of the apartment with an hour and a half to make it to work. Stevie was a bit upset that he didn't say anything about their anniversary.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Zander asked her. _She's too quiet today. What did I forget this_ time?While he pondered that_,_ Stevie was having an internal battle. _He forgot?! This isn't happening, not after the lengths I went through to get a spot reserved at his favorite_ _restaurant._ She let it go and ignored her soul mate for the rest of the car ride. They finally reached their destination, Dream Records. Yes, they were performers. They had gotten discovered by a major producer just last month when they performed at a club in Vegas. The agent owed Kacey after she walked in on him making out with another women that wasn't his wife. And so, here they were. Molly, a massive blob of pink, hugged them tightly as they stepped out of their convertible. She was shaking with happiness and was about to burst.

"I have to borrow Stevie, cool, thanks!" Molly tugged Stevie into the recording booth, where Kacey and Grace who, along with Molly, became the managers of Gravity 5 after they all got detention in Junior year, were waiting impatiently.

"Finally! I thought I was going to burst with anxiety. She won't tell us why she looks like a chipmunk on 1,000 cups of coffee with a pound of sugar in each!" Kacey shrieked as they entered the booth. She had a manicure at 12 and didn't want to miss it!

"Well, you know how Shawn and I have been dating since the end of sophomore year? Yeah well he sorta askedmetomarryhim," she muttered the last part quick, but everyone knew what she said. The two other girls started to squeal like schoolgirls.

"Oh my-"

"Yeah!"

"This is-"

"Yeah!"

"And you said-"

"Yes!" Shrieking, giggling, and squealing was chorused through the booth as the girls attacked Molly with hugs. They were so wrapped up with seeing the ring, they didn't notice the guys coming in. They took in the scene of their girlfriends crowded around Molly and Nelson, Zander, and Kevin looked at Shawn, Molly's fiancé. He put his finger to his lips to signal the 'be quiet' symbol and crept across the room. He quickly turned up the volume and picked the scariest song he could find. Thriller.

He pushed the button and bolted to the door to stand with Kevin, Zander and Nelson, who shut off the lights in the booth and in the room. The unsuspecting girls screamed and hugged the closest person to them. Stevie and Molly hugged and so did Kacey and Grace. They were screaming bloody murder hen the guys took pity and turned on the lights and turned off Thriller. They looked at the person who they hugged and their laughing boyfriends.

"Get him." Stevie said quietly to the others and they attacked. It didn't end to pretty. Nelson, Kevin, and Shawn ended up chasing their respective other, while Zander ended up pinning Stevie to the wall.

"Don't think you're forgiven. I'm still jumpy," she looked at him and her eyes darted to Zander's lips. Zander noticed and leaned in to kiss her. At first it was simply and sweet, but turned rougher to the point where they were swallowing each other. He fingered the box in his pocket. _Was this the right time,_ he wondered. The rest are away with their boyfriend/girlfriend, he had Stevie's undivided attention, and he wanted to do this _so_ badly. He decided. Zander pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Stevie, I love you with all of my heart from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You were the one person who, no matter how bad the situation was, could make me smile like everything was perfect. When we started going out, I thought I was dreaming. You are kind, innocent, pure and beautiful in every way possible. I love all of your flaws and insecurities, because that's you and you are perfect. You take my breath away with a single glance and my heart races under your simple touch. You are the only reason I was made to walk in this earth. The only reason my heart beats is to keep you happy. So would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Zander looked sincere and like if she said no, he would die right then and there. He was on his knees with a black velvet box holding an amethyst gem in the middle of a sliver band with the words 'Our love is like the ocean. Unpredictable.' She had tears pooled into her eyes and her hands covered her mouth.

"How do I deserve you? You are so genuine and modest and you could have any female on this planet, but you choose me. You are the perfect one Zander and it would mean more than you can imagine to wake up everyday and see you bedside me, as my husband. Yes, I will marry you," she responded honestly and he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down and kissed her while slipping on her engagment ring. They didn't know or care how long they were there, kissing, until there was a groan.

"Will you two stop making out with your each other and get your asses in the booth, before I call security," their agent, Mackenzie, asked. They looked the women, no older then them and yet only four-foot-eleven, who had her elf-shaped eyes looking at them expectantly with her head slightly tilted. They rushed, not wanting to anger their sister. Or in Stevie's case, future sister-in-law.

* * *

**Done! I don't think it deserves an award, but I dodn'y go back on my word. Tell me if you like with reviews!**

**-Shaded Butterfly**


End file.
